You Found Me
by Jaeh
Summary: “I’m going to save you, Lizzie.” “Why?” “Because, you taught me this song once, and it’s high time you live up to it. With me.” - Sparrabeth SongFic to the song, You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson


**You Found Me**

Pirates of the Caribbean songfic to the song: You Found Me – Kelly Clarkson

Disclaimer: As much as I want to own anything, I own nothing. sigh

A/N: Inspired by the work of Siriuslypeeved, the artwork "Aqua Vitae", you know, the one where Jack came back for Lizzie... water from the fountain of youth in a swan shaped phial in his hand... :D And savvysparrowluv's Sparrabeth ficlet.. :D Link to the artwork: http/community(dot)livejournal(dot)com/sparrabeth/791586.html

* * *

_**Is this a dream,  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high**_

She sat there, alone, staring at nothing. _He's gone. They're gone. Everyone is._ She knew there was nothing left for her. She knew Will was gone, looking down on her from the heavens. Bootstrap there with him. Nothing. No one left. Not even her son. Her son went out into the world, trying to find untold treasures waiting for him, no matter what kind it might be. A single tear dropped down her cheek. They were all gone.

_**I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe**_

Her life was not always like this. It was beautiful. It was perfect. When Will came back, they lived happily, _Happily ever after. Just like in stories._ It seemed like it was just yesterday... Will running towards them, water splashing around. He caught her in her arms, and spun her around. His son hugged him, and he carried him on his shoulders. They played tag on the beach, like nothing else in the world mattered. Every care vanished.

But all that... gone.

_**You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?**_

_Jack._ She laughed bitterly. _This is all your fault Jack, this is all your fault. _She stood up, and pushed the door opened. It creaked loudly, tired of what the world was throwing at it. The storm... the rain... the wind... For a moment, she felt tired of it all. She stared out into the ocean, and into the horizon. Her thoughts wondered off to...

Captain Jack Sparrow. The man who changed her life forever, gave her the life, life she would never had gotten if she stayed in Port Royal. _[iWhere are you, Jack/i _She smiled sadly. No one knew where the Captain was. She had asked around. Some said he was in Tortuga, living out the rest of his life as a drunkard. Some said he was in Singapore, India, or some exotic place, living out a new life. Some said he was a crazy old hermit living in seclusion, obsessing over some treasure he couldn't find...

Some said he was dead, which was more likely than what she wanted herself to admit.

Another teardrop fell from her eyes. _Alone._

_**Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me  
**_

She sat on the sand, still staring out into the sea. Her eyes wondered to the beach, the surf lapping at the shore, water soaking her legs. _What now?_ There was nothing left for her, and she knew it. She was lost.

She watched the horizon, waiting for something that she knew would never come.

A ship with black sails.

She imagined it would be there, sailing the waters, gliding smoothly through the current. She sighed. Those days were long gone. She was old now, with no one else. Everything was embedded into her memory, and she knew that it would never come back. She would give anything for her life to come back, even though she knew she had nothing else to offer.

The vision wouldn't go away. The ship with black sails grew larger and larger as it came near her. She squinted against the light. No, it wasn't just a figment of her imagination. It was real. As real as the waters that seeped into the hem of her dress. As real as everything she had been through.

It drew closer. A man waved at her. She watched as it stopped at a reasonable distance from the shore, and a long boat with the same man in it being lowered.

There was only one person who could've been in that ship.

_Jack. Jack Sparrow._

_**So, here we are  
That's pretty far**_

_**When you think of where we've been**_

_Where have you been all these years... _She watched him in the boat, each stroke of his oar drew him closer. _And how come you're still alive, while everyone else is gone. _She protested silently, even though inside, she was truly happy that there was still someone out there for her. Hope was still there, that everything would fall back into place. But she knew it was impossible.

And yet there he was, rowing towards her.

She knew it was not possible that he was still alive- that he was back. But there he was, right in front of her very eyes, wasn't he?_**  
**_

_**No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within**_

The very reality that he was even there baffled her- astonished her. _He's back. He actually came back._ The feelings long buried in her heart, in her mind, in the very depths of her soul were slowly being awakened.

The time when he came back for them.

When she kissed him.

The details were sketchy in her mind. All she remembered was she kissed him. Passionately...

Everything she ever believed in slowly faded away. Memories came flooding back.

_**  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe**_

Yes, her family happened, and yes, that was one of the best things that ever happened in her life and she knew she would repeat it all over again if given the chance but...

This was now.

And he was here.

Everything was slowly falling into place._**  
**_  
_**You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me**_

"You came back." She heard herself say. He jumped off the boat, and walked slowly towards her, water splashing all over.

And then she saw it. The change- or rather, a lack of it. Awe struck her as she followed him with her gaze. The swagger, the expression... the face. No change. His face didn't look older than the day they last saw each other. Last she heard he went on some expedition to the Fountain of Youth, but she never really expected him to find it.

But he did. He looked the same. He didn't change one bit.

And for that, she was thankful for. But she knew she wouldn't care if he did, anyway.

But what about her? She was old. Her hair was gray and silvery... Her bones showed through her skin... She wasn't the picture of perfection.

But he still came back.

_**And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
**_

"Why?" She managed to whisper softly, still in awe of the inexplicably young face gazing into her eyes.

"Why what, love?" He ran fingers through her silvery long hair.

She touched him, finger tracing the familiar contours of his face. _Not possible... But he's real. He really is here. And he really didn't change a bit. _"Why did you come back for me?"

"I had to." He said simply, but she knew he meant it. She knew that was the only answer she was looking for, not a long explanation. A simple, short one, and yet he spoke the words with such compassion and sincerity the she believed him without question.

"I didn't think you would." She smiled. But she knew it all along. That he would come back. She believed it with her whole being. She never stopped believing.

_**You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
**_

He hugged her tightly. He pushed her away gently a bit, and smiled at her. "I can't leave you, Lizzie. And you know that."

She looked away, aware that she looked a lot older than she did when they last met. "I'm not... I'm not that Elizabeth anymore, Jack. I'm old. I... I've changed."

He shook his head and took her face affectionately. She was forced to look into his eyes. She felt like she was being swallowed in his very essence. "You'll never change, Lizzie-love." He whispered. "Beautiful as always." He brushed hair from her eyes.

_**You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
**_

He drew a small ornate phial from a hidden-coat pocket, showing it to her. The crystal clear liquid glittered in the sun a bit too brightly to be water. She looked at it in awe, but not before noticing his hands, the same hands that saved her more than she could count. It didn't change, too, except for a ring or two added on one of his fingers. She smiled again, and continued staring with astonishment at the phial.

"What is it?" She raised her hand and rested it on his wrist. She let her fingers inch towards the phial, and felt warmth from the glow of the phial, and also from his hands.

"I'm going to save you, Lizzie." He spoke with such intensity that she didn't doubt it for a second.

"Why?" She believed him, yes, but she still wanted to know. "Why?" She insisted.

"Because I want to." He said again with the same simple-yet-sincere tone he had earlier. "Because you deserve it." He smirked, and took her hand, and put the phial in it. "Because, you taught me this song once, and it's high time you live up to it. With me."

_**I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me**_

* * *

End!

R&R please!


End file.
